Forbidden Love
by nessi
Summary: There is a law forbiding bitbeasts from loving other elements and humans, but our bitbeasts are in love and the consequenses might be terrible...
1. The law

I got inspired for this fic in "How it all began" and "How it all ended" by End of Grace. For those who read it, I asked her if I could this and she said yes. So don't flame me about this! She gave me permission! If I have many grammar errors it's because I'm Portuguese. That doesn't mean the portuguese have many grammar errors! ; 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade... but I wish I did

Note: In this chapter there isn't any real beyblade character. Just OCs. I'm doing this for you to understand the next chapters. And this is my first fanfic, so don't be mean.

* * *

Many years ago...  
When the bit beasts lived in freedom with humans...

The winged white unicorn stopped his fly when he saw the white seal in front of him. He smiled, it had been long time when he saw her. There was a glow and the seal was replaced by a young woman with long blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Safira, the Lady of Water. Unicornis, Lord of Storm appeared in his human form: a tall young man with light, almost white blue hair and green eyes. They looked the young, thought, they had hundreds of years.

"Hi. It has been a long time." She said.

"I know. But I still love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." And with that they kissed.

"I think we should go now"

"Yes, the counsel is waiting."

They walked and entered in a large room with a round table at the middle. Around the table were a big green winged dragon, a black snake with bat wings and a large brown bear. There was another glow and a red haired man with green eyes replaced the dragon: Draco, Lord of Fire. In the place of the snake was a young man with black hair and violet eyes: Onix, Lord of Darkness. And the bear transformed into a man with brown hair and bright red eyes: Koda, Lord of Earth.

"You know why we are here reunited." Said Koda, he was the master of the counsel.

"Yes, we know. We must take a decision," Draco said.

"Why are you all so calm! This is urgent our people is dying!" Unicornis said, glaring at them.

"Yes, you're right." Onix agreed "And it is all the humans' fault that we are like this now."

"Humans are like this, when they don't understand something, like our power as in this case, they get frightened and try anything to get rid of it. In our case they are expelling us of their cities." Draco told them.

"It isn't just because of our power that they are frightened. Black Dranzer killed that girl and you know it." Safira argued to Draco

"Yes, and with that he dishonoured us, the Dark beasts."

"Humans and beasts cannot be together. It's because of them that our people is dying now." Koda affirmed.

"I still don't get that thing about love. Such a weak emotion. A waste of time in my opinion."

"Just because you're the Lord of Darkness, it doesn't mean that you can't have any feelings." Safira told him.

"I do have feelings" Onix argued back "I just..."

"We are not here for this!" Draco stopped them.

"I think we shouldn't let beasts take humans as their mates." Said Koda.

"And to make sure none of them do that, web should punish those who did." Onix continued.

"What?" Safira disagreed "That's completely unfair! People don't chose who they fall in love with!"

"I'm sorry Safira, but we must do this. And we should forbid the beasts from one element to mate beasts from another." Draco told them.

"WHAT!" yelled Unicornis.

"I agree with Draco." Said Onix.

"Me too. Sorry Safira, sorry Unicornis." Koda apologized.

"So...I guess it is decided then." Unicornis said sadly.

- Some years passed -

The five beasts were at the counsel again.

"The counsel is reunited again because of the same problem." Draco said.

"This is an outrage! They act as if they don't know anything!" Onix exclaimed.

"Does it bother you Unicornis?" Safira asked.

"Not a bit."

"Look I think I have a solution for this problem." Koda said.

"And that is?"

"Don't interrupt me Onix! The beasts should be sealed away."

There was silence and it was Draco who broke it.

"What?"

"The beasts would be sealed and put into sleep. They would be awaken when they are needed. When humans need their help." Koda finished.

"What? We're much more powerful than humans. Why to be at their commands?"

"I know we have much more powerful than them, but I think this is then best way of saving our people from death." Koda explained.

"I agree with him." Agreed Draco.

"I absolutely disagree." Safira said.

"I'm with her." Said Unicornis.

"So Onix, the future of the beasts is in your hands. What are you going to do?" asked Draco.

"I...for the safety of our people...I agree with the new law."

"No!" Safira went outside.

"How could you?" Unicornis glared at them and ran after Safira.

The three remaining beasts couldn't say a word.

-Outside-

"Unicornis...I can't believe they did that."

"Neither can I. But if our people is going to be sealed, I'd rather be sealed with them, than to live in a world where I can't love you"

"I feel the same. I love you."

"I love you too."

"If this is going to be our last night together, I want it to be good."

"Me too. But don't worry, we'll see each other again, someday."

"Yes, someday..." And with that they kissed.

-The next day-

The five sacred beasts explained the others what would happen and before anyone could protest, they were all asleep in their bits. Draco, Koda and Onix sealed Safira and Unicornis with others and stayed in the now desert city. And this was how bit beasts were sealed. It would past a long time before anyone saw Safira and Unicornis.

* * *

So, what do you think? Review please! But don't be too hard on me, this is my first fic. 


	2. The party

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Do you think this woud be here if I did?

Here the real characters appear.

* * *

-Modern Japan-

-In the Bladebreackers' house-

"This party is going to be the best ever!" said a boy with spiky sky blue hair and bright orange eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, a white jacket and dark blue baggy pants.

"You know Dragoon, sometimes you actually have good ideas." Said a girl with a smirk. She had long red and golden hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing black baggy pants and a red top.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Dranzer!"

Dizzi just sat there watching her friends. Thought they were always arguing, they were nuts about each other. If it wasn't for that law… Fire and storm could not be together. In her human form, Dizzi had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and she was graceful as a swan, which was her beast form. She turned her head to see what the other couple was doing. Draciel was in the sofa with her head in Drigger's shoulder watching TV. She had long purple hair and big green eyes and was wearing a green top and a long purple skirt. Drigger had green hair and silver eyes and was wearing a Chinese outfit similar to Rei's: a white shirt with green stripes and green pants. Driger loved Draciel, but just because she was two hundred years younger than him, he wouldn't admit his feelings for her. After all, what were 200 years for a bitbeast? She wasn't a child anymore. Oh yeah, there was the law problem too. He was earth element, she was water. The same could be said about Dizzi and her love, Unicolyon. Earth and water, once again.

Stupid law! Why were things so complicated?

"Hello? Dizzi?" Dragoon was waving in front of her.

"What?"

"Nothing. We were just talking to you and you were daydreaming."

"Just thinking."

"Oh, you think too?" He asked witha grin.

Dizzi hit him over the head. "Shut up."

"Are you sure we can do this? Our masters agreed?" asked Drigger.

"Sure!" answered Draciel and Dranzer at the same time.

"I still don't know how you convinced them." Dranzer and Draciel shared a smile. When they tried talking and it didn't work, not even Kai had managed to resist their sweet puppy dog eyes.

"So let's go buy drinks and food!" The dragon cheered.

"Is that all think about Dragoon?"

"You're no fun Dranzer."

"So we're going to invite the White Tigers, the All Starz and the Majestics." Said Draciel. "Should we invite the Demolition boys?"

"No, those beasts are too violent." said Drigger.

"And Black Dranzer?" Dranzer asked.

"What? Are you mad?"

"Are you ok Dranz?"

"Of course! Haven't you ever made a mistake?" I forgot I haven't told them Black is on the good side now. Dranzer thought. After the Biovolt incident, Dranzer had talked with Black. Yes, she and him were friends now.

flashback

"Hello Lady Dranzer."

"Hi Black. Now… How could you do that to Kai!" she shouted.

"I've done nothing to him" said the black haired beast.

"You were controlling him."

"I just gave him what he wanted." His ruby eyes glowed. "He wanted power and perfection so I gave it to him. He did what I wanted; I didn't need to control him. But in that battle in the ice, he realized that it was you what he wanted and came back to you." He sighed as if he had made the wrong thing by telling her this.

"And what about that girl you killed?" Dranzer looked at him accusing.

"I didn't kill her. She was in love with me. She confessed to me her feelings and when I said that I didn't love her she was heart broken. She loved me too much for her own good. She committed suicide and I was the only one near her. Her parents found me with her dead body and thought I killed her."

"Are you saying… that in all these years… it was all a misunderstand?" She looked shocked.

"Yes, but don't start telling everyone that I'm good now, or else they'll think I'm getting soft. I have a reputation to keep, you know." Black Dranzer said with a smirk.

"As you wish." She smiled.

End flashback

Boris had then given Black Dranzer to Tala. What a mistake. Soon, Tala had escaped Biolvolt and took Black Dranzer with him. So, the black phoenix was now Tala's bitbeast instead of Wolborg. They were partners now. Well, maybe a bit more than that.

"Hello Earth to Dranzer." Started Draciel.

"Huh?" Dranzer blinked and looked at them like she was seeing them for the first time.

" See, I'm not the only one daydreaming!" Dizzi said defensive.

"Oh, lets just prepare things." Ordered Driger.

Some hours later

The bell rang.

"Go see who it is Dizzi."

"Why? I'm not at your service!"

"It could be price charming…" He said with an evil grin.

"Oh, shut up Dragoon!"

Dizzi opened the door and the Majestics' bitbeasts came in. She immediately looked at her prince. Unicolyon had white hair with red streaks, red eyes and was wearing a white t-shit with a red coat over it and red baggy pants. Griffolyon had purple hair, silver eyes and was dressed in a grey outfit. Salamalyon was blond and had golden eyes; he was wearing a red shirt and red jeans. Amphilyon had red hair, golden eyes (no, he doesn't have two heads in his human form) and was all dressed in red.

"Hi Dizzi." Unicolyon said with a smile.

"Hi Uni." She used his nickname.

"Hey guys!" complimented Amphilyon.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, wouldn't the elders mind we do this?" Griffolyon asked.

"Of course they don't mind." Draciel answered. "We have our masters permission, we're alone… What could possibly go wrong?"

The bell rang again.

"I'll go get it." Drigger said.

"Hi guys!" complimented Galux. Galux looked a lot like Mariah. She had the same pink hair, the same golden eyes and she was wearing a black top and a pink skirt. She imeadiatly glomped Driger. Next to her was Galleon. He had black hair, golden eyes and was wearing a black shirt and black trousers. Behind the two were Galman and Gallzey (or whatever his name is). Gallzey had brown hair and red eyes and was wearing a red shirt and brown trousers. Galman was blond and brown eyed and he was all dressed in brown.

"Galux, I can't breath."

"Oops." She smiled sheepishly and let go of Driger. "Sorry." Draciel glared at the cat bitbeast but she didn't see her.

"Now that we are all here…" Started Dragoon.

"The All Starz haven't arrived yet."

"You're right Drace."

"So let's do something to pass the time." Said Salamalyon.

-Outside-

"See? Now we're late! And just because mighty Trygle wanted to look good for Dranzer." Said a girl with green and light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top and a green skirt.

"Shut up Trygator! You're just jealous you don't have someone with my good looks." Said Trygle. He was blond, had golden eyes and was wearing orange trousers and a yellow shirt with a orange jacket.

The two other bitbeasts just sweatdroped seeing how much their friends looked like their masters. Trypio had violet hair matching his violet eyes and was wearing purple trousers and a white shirt. Tryhorn had brown hair like his eyes and was wearing brown trousers and a red shirt.

When they were about to knock the door they started hearing voices from inside.

"Get off me Salamalyon!"

"Why? This is comfortable."

"I think we should do this another place."

"Where in bed?"

"No, in the floor."

"Ok, let's try."

"You're right now it's much better."

"I told you, I have experience."

"You're good."

"I hate this position."

"Why, you preferred to be on the top?"

The four bitbeasts that were outside were getting worried. What were they doing? They opened the door and…

"Oh, you were just playing twister." said Trygator with a big sweatdrop.

"Why, what were you perverts thinking?" Asked Amphilyon with a smirk.

"Nothing!" they blushed.

"Now that we are ALL here…" Dragoon glared at the late bitbeasts. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Well, I brought some CDs and we could dance." Suggested Galux.

"Ok."

-Galleon's POV-

Galux is so pretty… But it would never work. She loves Drigger. I bet she suggested this thing about the dance just to be with him. Besides there's that law; my element is Darkness and hers is Earth. Stupid law! Stupid Driger! Stupid me for loving Galux!

-Galux's POV-

When Drigger told me he loved Draciel, I was heartbroken, I felt like the world was over. But then, Galleon appeared! He was so kind and sweet with me! Now that I think of it, he was always like that. And I always left him like second choice. He must feel pretty bad. Now that everyone is distracted, I'm going to make things clear! I'll tell him what I think and there's nothing, not even that stupid law, that's going to stop me!

"Hum… Galleon, can I speak with you for a moment, please?" I asked "In private?"

"Sure."

"I…I…I love you Galleon." I said shily but sure of my words. And before he had time to react I kissed him.

-Galleon's POV-

She kissed me? She actually kissed me! And she loves me! I'm so happy, I think I'm going to explode! I made sure nobody was looking and I kissed her back with passion.

"I love you too Galux."

-Dragoon's POV-

Galux has great ideas. Now I'm going to ask Dranzer to dance with me. But… What is he doing!

"Would you give me the honour of this dance, Lady Dranzer?" asked Trygle.

"Sure."

How dare Trygle? Dranzer is mine, mine, mine, MINE! Well, actually, I didn't tell her how I felt. But that Trygle is getting me on my nerves! Why is he looking at her that way? Who does he think he is? I'm going to have a drink.

-Normal POV-

The music was over and Dranzer went to talk with Draciel.

Dragoon was drinking with an angry look on his face, when Trygle approached.

"What do you want?" demanded Dragoon.

"Just say something." Trygle smirked.

"What?"

"Dranzer is mine." And with that he left a very angry Dragoon alone. That was it! That Trygle was going to pay.

* * *

"So Dizzi, do you want to dance?" Unicolyon asked. 

"I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you." He took her hand.

"Ok." She blushed.

"Dizzi, I want you to know something." Uni said while they were dancing.

"Yes?"

"Dizzi I…"

"Yes?"

"Dizzi stop that! This is serious."

"Sorry." She blushed again.

"It's ok. What I wanted to tell is that I… a... I love you Dizzi. I really love you. I would do anything to be with you. Even if it means to brake the law."

"I'm so happy Uni! I love you too!" And with that they kissed.

* * *

Driger had his back against the wall. He had been dancing with Draciel. He really loved her. But she was just a child. He wouldn't take advantage of her. 

"Driger."

"Oh, hi Dranzer."

"Do you love Draciel?"

"Sure, she's one of my best friends."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He blushed.

"You're a very bad liar, you knew that? Look Drig, Draciel is not a child anymore and she loves you. With that attitude you're making her feel really unhappy. You don't want that do you? Go talk with her."

"I will. And Dranzer?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." he smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled back and left Driger alone.

Drigger went to Draciel.

"Hi Draciel.

"Hi Drigger." She replied sadly.

"What's the matter Drace?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"You can't hide things from me Drace. What is the problem?"

"If you really want to know, my problem is you. I told you I love you, but you think I'm still a child. But I'm not, Driger! I am not a child anymore!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Draciel."

"What?"

"I love you Draciel. I just realized now that you aren't a child anymore. I'm sorry for taking so long."

"You really love me?" There was a huge smile forming in her lips.

"Yes."

"I'm so happy!" She hugged him and they kissed.

* * *

Dragoon was alone at a corner. How dared Trygle doing that! Dranzer was not his property for him to claim her like that! Trygle was next to him again. 

"Hey Dragoon." He said.

"What do you want now?" Dragoon's eyes sparkled with fury.

"Just chatting, my friend."

"Go straight to the point."

"Ok, if you insist… Do you love Dranzer?"

"I…" Dragoon looked embaressed and a ligh blush was forming.

"I thought so." He smirked. "Well, I hate to brake your little heart, but Dranzer is mine."

"She is not your property for you to talk like that."

"Getting a little overprotective now, are we? Besides there is that law; we're both fire birds and you're a storm beast. You could never have her."

"She doesn't love you either."

"Why, do you think she loves you? Why would she want to spend her time with a clown like you?"

"Better to be a clown than a loser."

"What?"

"You heard me. Dranzer is not yours or mine. She is free to do whatever she wants. She can chose you, chose me or stay alone. It is her choice not yours."

Trygle glared daggers at Dragoon when he leaved him. Little did they know that Dranzer had heard all the conversation.

-hours passed-

Everyone was having the time of their lifes, but they were getting sleepy and decided to go back to their masters.

Now only the Blade Breackers' bitbeasts were in the living room. They cleaned the room and then Dizzi went back to her laptop and Draciel and Drigger went back to their blades, leaving Dragoon and Dranzer alone. When Dragoon was about to do the same as the others Dranzer called him.

"Dragoon."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For defending me a while ago."

"Oh that." He blushed. "You were listening?"

"Yes. He wasn't right you know. I don't think you're a clown. But you were right."

"In what?"

"When you said it was my choice."

"What is your choice then?"

"I want you." She said and then kissed him.

"I love you Dranzer."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately.

If they had looked through the window that moment, they would have seen Onix and Draco staring at them in disbelieve.

* * *

Nessi: Done! 

Onix: Thank God! This entire thing about love was making me sick.

Nessi: Just because you're the Lord of Drarkness it doesn't mean…

Onix: Geez, You're starting to act like Safira.

Nessi: Safira doesn't even exist.

Safira: I do exist!

Nessi: Shut up you two!

Onix: You're the one who is making us talk.

Nessi: Grrrrr. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be better. I hope. Review please. I was up until 3a.m. doing this. It's great to know that somebody reads it!

Onix: By the way Draciel, whenever someone says "What could possibly go wrong?" it is bound that something goes wrong.

Draciel: Now you tell me. T.T


	3. Problems begin

Nessi: So, here's the third chapter! Thanks to the reviewers!

Onix: This isn't going to be like last one, will it? Because I don't want to be sick

again.

Nessi: Meanie. Just do the disclaimer.

Onix: Why me?

Nessi: Because I say so.

Onix: Ok, ok. Nessi doesn't own beyblade, but unfortunately she owns me.

Nessi: What was that? Just a note: "this" is talking, _this_ is thinking and _this_ is telepathy. Now let's start the fic.

* * *

-This takes place at the same time as the party- 

Onix was walking in the streets of Japan. Things had changed. But that was what he had voted for, wasn't it? To seal the bitbeasts. He sometimes missed the other beasts. Even Safira, thought they were always arguing. Onix stopped when he saw a man with red hair and green eyes.

"Draco?"

"Onix?

"What are you doing here!"

"May I ask you the same question?"

"I was just having a walk. Weren't you supposed to be in Rumashi?"

"What for? There's nothing there."

"What about Koda?"

"He's still there, guarding the seal of Safira and Unicornis."

"It's his job…"

"Oh my god!" Draco suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"That." Draco pointed at a window.

"Oh shit."

They stared at the window in disbelieve.

"They wouldn't dare," Draco turned to look at Onix "would they?"

"I think they just did." Onix said. "Are we going there?"

"Yes. Maybe we're wrong and this is all a misunderstand." He said hopefuly.

They went up the stairs and opened the door just to see Dranzer and Dragoon kissing in the floor.

"Then again, we could be right." Said Onix.

Dranzer's eyes widened as she she saw who was at the door.

"Dragoon…" she called.

"What?"

"Look." She pointed at the door.

"Oh no." Dragoon looked frightened. "What do we do now?"

"You two are coming with us." Draco said.

"NO! You won't separate us!" Shouted Dranzer.

"What happened here?" asked Driger as he, Draciel and Dizzi entered the room. They were shocked to see Draco and Onix.

"Dranzer and Dragoon broke the law." Explained Draco. "You know the consequences."

"No!" Shouted Draciel as she, Driger and Dizzi stood in front of Dranzer and Dragoon.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Onix.

"Because, my Lord," explained Driger "we are their friends."

"And we're going to help them!" added Dizzi.

"Well, too bad for you, because they are coming with us." Onix snapped his fingers and chains appeared around Dranzer and Dragoon.

"No!" they shouted.

"We're going to Rumashi, if you want you may come too." Said Draco and with that he and Onix disappeared dragging Dranzer and Dragoon with them.

"Dizzi, Draciel, we need to get the Bladebreackers. I'm going to talk with Rei, you two go to the park." Ordered Driger.

"Ok." They nodded and disappeared.

_Rei?_

_Hi Driger._

_We have a big problem. Bring the others to the park._

_What's the problem?_

_I'll explain later. Just bring the bladebreackers fast. Bye._

_Ok._

* * *

"Rei? Are you there?" Tyson was waving his hand in front of his friend. 

"I was just talking to Driger. They have a problem and we need to go."

"What kind of problem?" Asked Kai.

"Go where?" asked Max.

"To the park."

"Oh, can't it wait?" asked Tyson.

"No. Driger sounded worried. Let's go."

* * *

In the park, the three bitbeasts were waiting. 

"Finally they arrived." Said Dizzi.

"Hey guys!" said Max.

"You look serious. What's the matter?" asked Rei.

"And where are Dranzer and Dragoon?" asked Kai.

"Well, actually, they are the problem." Said Dizzi.

"What have they done?" asked Tyson.

"Well, it's better to start for the beginning." Said Driger. "Many years ago, humans and bitbeasts lived with eachother. Not in our bitchips, really flesh and bone."

"They lived together? Then why bitbeats sealed?" Asked Kenny.

" I'll get to that point of the story. I dunno why they made some stupid law that forbid us, the beasts, to be together with humans and the other elements. As in being in love. But then Black Dranzer killed a girl."

"I knew that bitbeast was evil, but not to that point!" Said Tyson angry.

"Yeah, go on with the story." Said Kai. He wasn't particulary interested in talking about Black Dranzer. He knew the true story, but the black phoenix gave him bad memories.

"Then," Driger continued. "humans started expelling the beasts of their cities afraid we all started killing people. They even started attacking us. So, before anything worse happened they sealed us and we would be unsealed when humans needed us."

"But what has that got to do with Dranzer and Dragoon?" asked Kenny.

"Well, Dranzer and Dragoon are in love and broke the law. Onix and Draco saw it and took Dranzer and Dragoon with them." Draciel explained.

"What? Nobody takes our bitbeasts!" said Tyson.

"For once, I agree with him." Kai said. "Where did they take them?"

"To Rumashi." Driger said.

"Rumashi?" asked Max.

"It means city of beasts." Draciel said.

"A bitbeasts city? Wow!" said Kenny.

"Chief, this is not the moment." Rei said.

"That's right! We have to help them! Are you with me?" asked Max.

"Sure!" they all shouted.

"Then let's go!" Tyson said. "But…how do we get there?"

"We can teleport you there. You all go, right?" asked Draciel.

"Of course! We're a team, we stay together." Said Max.

"One of you beasts could me a favour?" Asked Kai.

"Sure. What is it?" Driger said.

"Talk with Black Dranzer."

"What?"

"Dranzer never told you? He's on our side now. Just speak with him and tell him to go too."

"Alright, I'll talk with him." Said Draciel.

* * *

Black Dranzer was just lying in bed when he heard a voice in his head. 

_Black Dranzer?_

_Who's that?_

_It's me, Draciel. Kai wanted you to help us._

_Help you with what? And why didn't Dranzer speak if it was Kai who wanted help?_

_I'm talking because she's in trouble. That's what we need your help for, to save her and Dragoon._

_What have they done?_

_They broke the law and Onix and Draco took them._

_What!_

_That's right and we need you to come to Rumashi. Will you?_

_If it is to help Dranzer, of course I will!_

"Black, are you alright?" asked Tala.

"Yes, but I have to go now." He said.

"Go where?"

"To a tribunal."

"And why would you go to a tribunal?"

"Dranzer and Dragoon got themselves in trouble."

"Ah. So you need to go to a tribunal because of that…?"

"Yeah."

"Right… And what did they do?"

"I'll explain later. Will you come with me?"

"Fine."

"Good. Take my hand I'm going to teleport us there."

"Ok." Tala took Black's hand and they disappeared. _What have you done Dranzer? _Black thought and sighed.

* * *

Nessi: So, what do you think? 

Onix: That the chapter was a short and I should appear more.

Nessi: I wasn't talking to you.

Onix: You were talking with whom then?

Nessi: With the readers.

Onix: People read this? Faints

Nessi: Don't listen to him. You want to keep reading this, right? RIGHT? Anyway I try to do long chapters. I really do! I just can't make them. Review please!


	4. In Rumashi

Nessi: Hi, sorry for taking so long to update! School…you know how it is…evil. Exams and exams… And I wasn't with any ideas… And I have to study…Onix, you do the story.

Safira: Are you sure you want him to do the story?

Onix: Hey, what's the problem with me doing the story?

Nessi: You're right. Maybe I should stop studying a bit and do it myself. He's dangerous…

Onix: I'm not!

Safira: Nessi doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

"We arrived." Said Draciel. 

"This is Rumashi?" Kenny asked looking around. The city looked like a mix between roman cities and the cities of medieval times. There were temples and buildings that you could tell that were once majestic but now they were just ruins.

"Yes this is it. It has been a long time since the last time I've been here." Driger said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"And it sure needs some improvements. This place is just ruins." A voice said.

They turned around and…

"Tala?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't know why you look so surprised. After all, Black Dranzer is my bitbeast now."

"I prefer the term partner." Black Dranzer said.

"As you wish." Tala smirked.

"Hum…I didn't want to interrupt this touching moment, but do you still remember why we're here, right?" said Dizzi. They nodded. "Good. So, wouldn't it be better if we started walking…?" And she turned away for them to follow not expecting any answer.

"Driger, I have a question." Rei said.

"What is it?"

"This city is really big, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, how come that nobody ever found it? Like Tyson's father, when he was doing that research about bitbeasts."

"Because only bitbeasts know where it is."

"But still, how can you hide a city?" The neko-jin asked confused.

"It is a bit hard to explain. The city is kind of in another dimension."

"But you told us that humans and bitbeasts lived together. How can you live together if you're in another dimension? You told us that you could live in the humans' cities and that the humans could came here too."

"That's because before the bitbeasts were sealed the portal was open. It was like Rumashi was really there. But when the humans started expelling us and the bitbeasts were sealed, the portal to the city was sealed too. Now only bitbeasts can find it. Humans only can go there if they're with a bitbeast." Driger explained.

"Who sealed the portal?"

"The same who sealed us. The elders."

"And this just happened because of Black Dranzer." Draciel glared at the phoenix bitbeast.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault!" he replied.

"How wasn't it your fault? You killed the girl, the humans started going crazy and because of that we were sealed and separated from each other for I don't know how many thousands of years! Humans and bitbeasts could have lived in peace with each other! All your fault!" she almost shouted.

"It wasn't my fault!" he shouted back.

"Guys, calm down…" Max tried.

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Just stop it!" Kai shouted.

"He's right. Do you still remember why we're here? To help Dranzer and Dragoon. And you two are here shouting at each other!" Tyson said, making Draciel and Black Dranzer feeling guilty.

"I'm going to tell you what happened. The girl loved me. I didn't love her back. She loved me too much and committed suicide. I was the only one near the body, so they blamed me. It was all a stupid misunderstood!" Black explained angry.

"Really?" was all Draciel could say. The others were also really surprised, minus Kai and Tala (they already knew).

"Yes." He said with his eyes closed trying to calm down.

"Sorry." She looked really guilty.

"Hmph."

"Just a misunderstood. Fantastic what something like that can do." Dizzi said.

"Let's go. The temple is right there." Driger said pointing at it.

They made a few steps and entered the big temple. It had a pentagonal form and at each corner there was a statue. A winged unicorn. A seal. A snake with bat wings. A bear. A winged dragon.

Suddenly, the statues of the dragon, the snake and the bear started to glow.

"What's that ugly thing?" asked Tyson, pointing at the snake.

"That may be me in my beast form." They turned around to see a man with black hair and violet eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Max.

"He's Onix, Lord of Darkness." Black Dranzer explained.

"And they're Draco, Lord of Fire and Koda, Lord of Earth." Dizzi said, pointing at the two men that appeared behind Onix.

"Glad you appeared. Want to see your friends one last time?" said Onix.

"What do you mean with one last time?" asked Kai.

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Don't you know the consequences of breaking the law?" asked Koda.

"No." Max said.

"Oh, they didn't explaine that to you, did they? It could be being sealed for all eternity, banishment… and even death." Onix explained with an evil look in his eyes.

"Just because of being in love? That's a complete nonsense!" exclaimed Rei.

"Be careful with what you say, human. We are not usually very tolerant." Draco warned.

"And just look who is also here. Black Dranzer. The bitbeast that doomed us all." Said Koda.

"I didn't doom you!"

"Yes you did. You're the one who made the humans turn against us. Now that you're here justice can be done." Said Draco.

"I did not doom you! You could have tried that humans listened to you! I know humans were more than us, but we're a lot stronger than them, you could have tried to stop them. But nooooooooo , you decided to 'let's play god, seal the bitbeasts for centuries and blame Black Dranzer for it'!" he shouted.

"That's enough!" Draco shot a fireball at Black Dranzer sending him to the wall. Tala ran to him after glaring at Draco.

"We'll take care of you later, don't worry." Onix said. "We're here because of Dragoon and Dranzer." Suddenly Dranzer and Dragoon appeared.

"Dranzer/Dragoon!" Kai/Tyson shouted. They ran to their bitbeasts but felt like they were stopped by a wall and fell to the ground.

"What the…?" Kai started.

"It's an invisible wall." Dizzi explained.

"Now you tell us…" Tyson said rubbing his back.

"We will give you a chance to defend yourselves." Koda said talking with the two bitbeasts.

"Is it just me, or do we have to get help to defend them?" whispered Dizzi. The others nodded.

"Driger contact the White Tigers, Draciel call the All Starz and I'll call the Majestics," she continued.

_Unicolyon?_

_Hi love._

_We're in Rumashi._

_What are you doing there!"_

_Dranzer and Dragoon broke the law and got caught. We need help to defend them._

_Get it. I'll talk with the others and we'll be there in five seconds._

* * *

_Galleon. We need help. Get to Rumashi right now._

_Help? Rumashi? What happened Diger?_

_Dranzer and Dragoon broke the law and got caught. They have a chance defend themselves, so bring the others fast._

_Ok. I'm coming._

* * *

_Trygator, Draciel here._

_What happened?_

_Dranzer and Dragoon broke the law and got caught by Onix and Draco. We're here in Rumashi, they have a chance to defend themselves so come here quick to help them._

_I'll get the others._

There was a strong glow and the bitbeasts of the White Tigers, The All Starz and The Majestics appeared.

"More guests." Onix said sarcastically.

"Shut up Onix." Koda said. "Now that everyone is here and there will be no more interruptions, let the court begin."

* * *

Nessi: Soo what do you think? Sorry if it was too short and took too long to update. I didn't have time and ideas. And Unigirl, if you still think this is OOC, sorry but I can't do any better. 

Onix: Onix…

Safira: …and Safira…

OinxSafira: Reporting to duty!

Nessi: What do you two want?

Onix: We've been told that your computer…

Safira: Had 4041 files infected with viruses.

Nessi:O.O

Safira: Are you ok?

Nessi: OOOOOOHHHHHH! That's why it was so slow You know, you make a pretty good imitation of Pain and Panic?

Onix: We try. Pity you don't make a good one of Hades.

Nessi: Wanna bet?

Onix: Maybe it's better if we finish this and go to our nice home, to have a nice rest…

Safira: Don't forget to review!


	5. The battle against fire

Nessi: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long to update. I was really, really busy and I really didn't know how to do this. LaDiNi helped me, so, she deserves a special thanks. THANKS! This was my special thanks. Just don't kill me for taking so long. If you kill me you won't know the rest of the story.

Onix: Let's begin this, ok?

Nessi: You just want to start because you're going to appear.

Onix: Of course. Nobody would read this fic if it wasn't for me to appear.

Safira: Sure, sure.

Nessi: Anyway I had an idea. I'm going to put a sign here saying that I don't own beyblade, so we don't have to do it all time, ok?

Onix: Finally you had a good idea!

Nessi: Thanks! … Wait a second! What do you mean!

Safira: Let's just start the fic…

* * *

From last chapter: 

There was a strong glow and the bitbeasts of the White Tigers, The All Starz and The Majestics appeared.

"More guests." Said Onix.

"Shut up Onix." Said Koda. "Now that everyone is here and there will be no more interruptions, let the court begin."

* * *

"The court? Like the court of law? A tribunal? But we don't even have a lawyer!" Kenny was starting to panic. 

"A lawyer? No, no, little human. We don't solve this kind of things like you do." Said Draco.

" We prefer battles." Completed Onix. " As you would obviously lose, we gave the chance to call help. You chose this bitbeasts now let the battle begin. The best of three wins."

"Just like a beyblade match." Said Tyson.

"Yeah, but without the blades." Said Rei.

"What?"

"You weren't expecting us to get into those things you call beyblades, were you?" said Koda.

"The first combat will be against me, the second against Koda, and the third against Onix.." said Draco. "Decide the groups quickly."

"Wait! Shouldn't we bring our masters here?" asked Galux.

"Why didn't you bring them in first place?" asked Draciel.

"Hum…we forgot."

"What? You want more humans here?" Onix glared at her.

"We need them to fight."

"You do?" asked Koda. She nodded. "Ok, just bring them here."

* * *

"I don't understand." Said Oliver looking at his blade. 

"They just disappeared." Enrique looked at the bit were Amphilyon was supposed to be.

"Look, Griffolyon appeared!" said Robert.

_Master Robert?_

_Where have you been?_

_In Rumashi, the city of bitbeasts. We need you four to come here._

_Why?_

_It is a very important battle. Dranzer and Dragoon are in trouble and they need help. Please!_

"They say it is an important battle. Should we go?" asked Robert.

"I think so." Enrique looked at Oliver and Johnny, who nodded.

_Will you come?_

_Yes._

_Good._

Light began to surround them.

"What the…?" Johnny started but then, they disappeared.

* * *

"Judy there is something wrong with our beyblades." 

"What is it, Emily?"

"Our bitbeasts are gone."

"What?" Judy stared at her in disbelieve. "Tell me you're kidding."

"No, they really disappeared."

"The four? How did that happened?" Judy was getting alarmed.

"We don't know." Answered Michael. "One minute they were there, the other they were gone."

"Very strange indeed…"

_Emily, are you there?_

_Trygator! Where are you?_

_In Rumashi…_

_What's that?_

_Is a bitbeast city…_

_Really?_

_Yes, I'll explain later. We have a problem…_

_What problem?_

_Emily! I mean Dranzer and Dragoon have a problem. They need help in the battle. Come please!_

"Emily are you ok? Asked Judy. "I'm calling you for some time."

"Trygator was talking to me. She said they needed help for a battle. It has something to do with Dranzer and Dragoon. Should we go?"

"If they left our beyblades because of that, it must be important." Said Eddie.

"Yeah, let's go!" agreed Steve.

_Ok, we're going. How do we get there?_

_Oh, don't worry about that._

A glow, and the All Starz were gone leaving a very confused Judy behind.

* * *

"They're gone." Said Gary, stating the obvious. 

"Should we tell the elders?" asked Mariah.

"I don't think so." Kevin answered. "They'll just get worried and annoyed."

"Lee?" there was no response. "Lee are you ok?"

_Master Lee…_

_Where have you been? We were worried. I was trying top contact you!_

_Sorry. We need your help right now. There is a battle. The others have already come._

_What battle? What others?_

_The battle is because of Dranzer and Dragoon. The Bladebreackers, the Majestics and the All Starz are already here._

_Here, where?_

_In Rumashi.. It is the city of bitbeasts. Explications later. Now, will you come?_

"Galleon was talking to me."

"What did he say?" asked Mariah.

"Something about a battle and that the Blade Breakers, Majestics and All Starz were there. They want us to help them. Do you think we should go?"

"If it means to leave our blades, specially in the middle of training, it must be important to them." Said Mariah. "I think we should go. And you?" Gary and Kevin nodded.

"Right."

_Galleon, we're going._

_Great._

There was a glow and the White Tigers were gone.

* * *

"So, where are we?" asked Johnny. 

"In Rumashi." Answered his bitbeast.

"And who are all this people?" asked Lee.

"We're your bitbeasts! Don't you recognise us?" said Galleon.

"Oh, now I'm hurt..." Salamalyon joked.

"Just stop the stupid questions. We have work to be done here you know? Someone tell them the story quick." Ordered Dizzi. Drigger told them the story.

"Yes, but what have we to do with that?" asked Johnny.

"You're supposed to help us fight." Answered Kai.

"What if I don't want to help you?"

"Then you should have stayed home and let us fight. Don't waste your time." They started sending death glares at each other.

"Aren't you done yet?" asked Onix. "We don't like to wait very much, you know."

"Please, just give us a few more minutes!" asked Draciel.

"Oh, and by the way, Dranzer and Dragoon must fight in all battles."

"Why?" asked Tyson.

"It's because of them that we're all here, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Now we must decide who is going to fight." Said Kenny.

"Me and Kai." Said Tyson.

"Besides you two." Continued the Chief.

"We already understood that part you know?"

"Tala, just shut up."

"As I was saying, before someone interrupted me, how do we make the groups?"

"What about: Rei and the White Tigers, Max and us and Kenny with the Majestics?" Suggested Emily.

"Seems fine with me. Anyone disagrees?" asked Rei.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Tala "First you want my help, then you leave me out."

"Sorry, we'll see that later. Anyone disagrees about the teams?" Rei asked before Tala could say anything.

"Wait a second." Said Johnny, as he and Kai stopped death glaring each other. "I have to work with him?" asked Johnny pointing to Kai.

"You wouldn't be my first choice either, you know?"

"You will have to fight sooner or later." Tried Enrique.

"Better to be later." Replied Johnny.

_Selfish._

_What have you just said, Salamalyon?_

_That you are selfish. Dranzer and Dragoon might be killed, and you're thinking about rivalry! How can you be like that? How can you even be my master?_Johnny tried not to look hurt as he heard what his bitbeast said._ Ok, I'm sorry._

_…_

_Master?_

_Johnny? What have I done now? Me and my big mouth!_

"Ok, we'll go first." Said Michael. He turned to Onix. "We're done."

"About time." Was the reply from the snake. He slapped his fingers and the stadium began to appear. It was an arena like the ones Romans used in those gladiators fights. The seven bitbeasts who were going to fight returned to their beast forms and went to the arena. Draco turned to the majestic green dragon and the field around him went on fire.

_Show-off._

_Believe me Tala, he has reasons to be like that._

_Huh?_

_Very strong opponent, they better be careful_

_You are being serious? _Tala joked.

_Just shut up._

"This is going to be easy." Said Michael.

"You said the same when Kai defeated us with Black Dranzer." Said Emily.

"But now it's different. We're seven, he's just one! Don't worry Em, this is going to be fine."

"I don't know…"

"Now if you are ready…" said Onix. "Geez, I don't even care if you are ready, just start the battle!"

"Let's finish this fast. Trygle attack!"

"Dranzer Flame Saber!"

"You think you can defeat me with that? In case you haven't noticed, I am the Lord of Fire, so, fire attacks won't work on me." And with that, Draco threw two enormous fireballs at them. "It'll just help me."

"Draciel Fortress Defence!" shouted Max as Draciel stood in front of the other bitbeasts blocking the attack.

"Thanks Max."

"No problem."

_I guess the 'Fire against fire' thingy isn't going to work here..._ Michael thought.

"Now Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson shouted. Draco sent the tornado away with his wings.

"Trygator attack!" Draco blocked easily again.

"He's blocking all the attacks! What can we do?" asked Tyson.

"We distract him then, we'll slow him down with a bit of venom. Steve? Eddie?" Emily hoped her plan would work.

"Ok, Tryhorn attack!"

_Just perfect. _Draco was already expecting this. When Trypio came close enough, he got out of the way.

"Tryhorn run!" Steve tried. But it was already too late. Trypio fell on Tryhorn poisoning him instead.As the two bitbeasts didn't move right away, they were covered with flames that sent them out of battle.

Eddie and Steve ran to their bitbeasts.

_How are we going to win this?_ Kai thought. _Fire won't work so... Water!_He doubted it would work, but it was still worth trying."Max, Draciel's element is water."

"Huh? Oh, right! Draciel, Tsunami!" Max ordered and the giant wave went for Draco. The dragon beast covered himself with his wings. Max looked at it hoping but it was no use. All the water evaporated leaving Draco with flames dancing around him.

"Only water won't do it." The dragon said with a smirk.

"Dragoon attack again!"

"Dranzer Fire Arrow!"

"Trygator attack!"

"Trygle attack!"

"Draciel attack! Now that we're really working as a team you can't stop us!"

"That's what you think." Draco was having some difficulty now, but he managed to blast them away.

_This reminds me of Black Dranzer..._ Thought Emily. _And we lost that battle..._

"My turn to attack now." Draco said as another fire tornado heeded towards the bitbeasts.

"Draciel defence!" And then he sent another. "Guys I can't take this much longer."

"Oh, don't worry this is going to be fast." Said Draco. Then he sent a fireball at Draciel, who was already too weak to resist, sending her out of battle.

"Draciel!" Max went to her.

"Now without your defence, this is going to be easier." Then with a giant fire tornado he defeated the last bitbeasts that were already weak.

"So, I guess I won." Smirked Draco with fake modesty as he returned to his human form.

"We lost?" was all Kai could say.

* * *

Nessi: So what do you think? Sorry if the battle was lame, I can't do decent battles. But next chapters will come sooner! 

Onix: That's not very difficult. To write a chapter in less than two months.

Nessi: I already said I was sorry!

Safira: Anyway don't forget to review!


End file.
